StreamClan (rp)
This Clan is currently owned by Moonbird If you would like to join, please leave a request in the comments. StreamClan Welcome to StreamClan! StreamClan cats eat mainly fish. We love to swim and get wet, unlike most cats. We, unlike the neighboring Clan, ClawClan, don't chase cats out because they are sweet and caring. Most of our cats are sweet and caring. Current Events * Currently green-leaf Locations Moonriver - A foot-thick river where the medicine cats meet. They dip their forepaws into the water and go to sleep. Others we RP with *ClawClan *LeafClan *VineClan Allegiances Leader: :Creamstar - A lithe she-cat with cream colored fur and white paws and tail-tip, emerald green eyes. Apprentice Harmonypaw. (Moonbird) Deputy: :Sapphireeyes- Silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest. Strikingly blue eyes, like the river in greenleaf. Apprentice Shadepaw. (Berryflower123) Medicine Cat: :Stormnose - A ginger she-cat with a flattened face and a small gray circle around her nose. (Raincloud-of-MythClan) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Lilypaw - A white she-cat with lilac tabby stripes and heather colored eyes. (Willowflower) Warriors: :Tinyfeather- Small light brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice Silverpaw. (Willowflower) :Firestrike - A large dark ginger tom with darker, almost black stripes, and amber eyes. (Willowflower) :Smokemist - Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Mate Deertail. Father of Silverpaw. (Moonbird) Apprentices: :Shadepaw - A black pelted tom with grassy green eyes. Mentor Sapphireeyes. (Flamefur2778) :Harmonypaw - small, strong, lithe ginger, black and white tortiseshell she-cat with amazing brown eyes. Mentor Creamstar. (Jaymoon12) :Silverpaw - A pretty pale silver she-cat with a long, fluffy tail and white paws and tail-tip, sapphire blue eyes. Mentor Tinyfeather. Mother Deertail, Father Smokemist. (Moonbird) Queens: :Deertail - Brown she-cat with blue eyes and a white tail. Mate Smokemist. Mother of Silverpaw. (Jaymoon12) Kits: Elders: RPG Sapphireeyes padded into the middle of the camp, cool night air hot her nose. It's so quiet, so relaxing... She thought. She lay down, her body exahausted from hunting so much. ---- Stormnose sighed. The fire that had raged through the camp half a moon ago had destroyed every last herb in the den, and the herbs in the forest weren't growing well, despite it being Green-leaf. The medicine cat looked outside the den. It was time to go to the Moonriver. ---- Lilypaw was getting herbs, so far she found a huge stock of cob-webs and Marigold. Tinyfeather smiled "Hello Sapphireeyes" He mewed. ---- "hello Lilypaw!" Harmonypaw mewed."Do you need any help getting herbs?" ---- Silverpaw had wanted to go hunting for half a moon. She had been with her mentor of course, but never without. She had contemplated going by herself, but had thought otherwise. Instead, she came to the conclusion that she would go with another apprentice. That's how she ended up how she was now, padding up to Harmonypaw. "Hello Harmonypaw!" she exclaimed, as cheerful as ever. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked. ---- Harmonypaw looked at Lilypaw."You don't need any help?" she asked. ---- Silverpaw looked down at the ground, not wanting to tell her friend that she had never been hunting without her mentors. "No," she mewed, not sure if it was true or not." ---- Harmonypaw let out her soft laugh."i'm joking.Of course i'm coming with you!" ---- Silverpaw let out a sigh of relif. "Okay then, lets get going!" she mewed to her friend and started to walk to the camp exit. ---- "Lets try over by the big beech tree!"Harmonypaw said."i'll bet there's a squirrel or two over there!" ---- Silverpaw nodded and began to follow her friend to the tree. ---- Harmonypaw suddenly stopped when they were halfway to the beech tree."What's that?"she asked Silverpaw. ---- Silverpaw suddenly stiffened, she knew that scent, Badger! she thought. "Run!" she yelled at her friend. Suddenly there was a badger before Harmonypaw but before she could warn her the badger brought its heavy paw down on the apprentice. ---- Harmonypaw staggered and fell. Suddenly everything went black. ---- Silverpaw froze with fear. Should I go get help? But I can't leave her here! she went back and forth before finally decideing to stay here and hope a patrol was near. ---- The Badger paced back an forth, Harmonypaw's body between the two rivals. ---- Silverpaw stayed as frozen as possible until finally the badger left. She let out a sigh of relif. She raced to Harmonyaw, hoping that her best friend was still alive. ---- Harmonypaw groaned."Mother." She whispered, then she fell back into unconsciousness. ---- "Harmonypaw!" cried Silverpaw. She then did the only thing she could, she called for help. "Help! Help!" she yelled. She began dragging her friend towards camp. ---- Saphrieeyes heard a cry for help. Silverpaw! "Creamstar, I can hear Silverpaw. She need help!" She mewed. "I can't hear anything." Meowed Cremstar quizzically. "But, it will be worth having a look. Go and see what is wrong." ---- It looked like Harmonypaw was finally coming to. Silverpaw thout she heard a moan. She must get to Stormnose or Lilypaw! she thought to her self. "Help! Help!" she continued to yell until her voice was hoarse. If only someone could hear me! she thought. ---- Harmonypaw groaned again. Now Silverpaw knew for a fact that Harmonypaw was alive ---- "Harmonypaw? Harmonypaw, can you hear me?" asked Silverpaw, hoping her friend was staring to regain conciousness. ---- "It hurts, so ba-a-d!" She moaned. Then her eyes locked on Silverpaw. "Help me!" She begged. Then she moaned again, and fell back into unconsciousness. ---- Silverpaw somehow managed to half drag, half carry her friend back to the camp entrance. "Help!" she yelled. "Stormnose! Lilypaw! Help, Harmonypaw's hurt!" ---- Harmonypaw let out a low wail once they got to the camp. Deertail came out of the nursery and as soon as she saw the pair of bedraggled apprentices, she let out a screech of horror."Smokemist! Stormnose! Help!" She then came running over towards Silverpaw and sniffing Harmonypaw. ---- Silverpaw watched with horror as Stormnose and Lilypaw worked on her in the medicine cats den. "Will....will she be alright?" she asked Stormnose. "She'll be fine." he replied. Silverpaw let our a sigh of relif. ---- Harmonypaw let put a little moan. Then she opened her eyes."where ia Silverpaw? " she croaked. ---- "I'm here!" Silverpaw yelled from a corner. "I'm sorry, I should'nt have suggested going hunting by ourselves. This is all my fault." she sadly said, tears streaming down her face. ---- "No, It's not your fault Silverpaw."Then Harmonypaw's eyes clouded over."This was nobody's fault." then Harmonypaw coughed, and sank into unconciousness. Deertail poked her head inside the medicine den."will she be alright?" the queen fretted. {C {C ---- Silverpaw sighed. "Stormnose said she will be okay." she told her mother. ---- Deertail meowed, "that's a relief!"she cocked her eyes at her daughter "come in now. You need your rest." ---- "I can't stay here, with Harmonypaw?" Silverpaw asked. ---- Deertail looked at Stormnose. "Well if it's okay with Stormnose." She agreed ---- "Thank You!" mewed Silverpaw who layed down in a nest next to Harmonypaw. ---- Stormnose nodded. "It's fine, but I can't promise that she'll survive." -EmmatheFoxwing ---- "Thank You Stormnose!" Silverpaw mewed. ---- Harmonypaw stirred."Silverpaw?" She croaked."Is that you?" ---- "Yes." Silverpaw let out a sigh of relif. Her friend was awake. ---- Harmonypaw gave a little smile."I'm glad you're here." She murmured. ---- "Your going to be fine. You just need to rest." Silverpaw reasurred her friend, though she suspected it was more to comfort herself. ---- Harmonypaw yawned."I'd better get some sleep then, shouldn't I?" she conceeded. ---- Silverpaw nodded. "Stormnose said you would be ready to train again in a half-moon or so." ---- Harmonypaw sighed with relif."That's good"murmered Harmonypaw.Then she fell asleep. ---- Silverpaw tried to follow and fall asleep, but she couldnt. Finally she started to get up. ---- Deertail was in the clearing. ---- Silverpaw went out of the den and sat down, not noticing Deertail. She sighed. ♥Moonbird♥ Snowflakes Are Just Frozen Angel Tears ---- "Silverpaw? Is everything alright?" Her mother's gentle voice asked. ---- Silverpaw sighed. "No," she confessed. "I know that Stormnose said Harmonypaw would be better soon but what if.....if she isn't?" ---- Deertail padded over to her daughter. Cloudclan give me the right words to say to her she thought."You have to trust in Cloudclan and Stormnose Silverpaw." She rubbed her cheek against Silverpaw's. "Don't worry." ---- Silverpaw nodded. "I'll try." ---- Deertail gave a little smile of relief thank you Cloudclan she prayed. ---- "I'm going to go get some sleep." Silverpaw mewed and went back into the den and layed in her nest. ---- In the morning, Harmonypaw awoke to see Silverpaw's temporary nest empty. Category:RP Clans